The Hiding Garde
by punkiewolf
Summary: Hey this is my first fanfic so don't judge please:) What happen when the real five is not the five who had kill eight? What happen if she was hiding because of one of her Legacies? What will happen when she mets the others...
1. Chapter 1

**_Since Four and Six have met each other none of us are in security._**

 ** _I was hiding like the rest of the garde since the beginning_**

 ** _Right now a lot of people call me Seira but my real name is Five._**

 ** _The war as begging the leak is over.._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**They murder one in Malaysia**_

 _ **They assassinate two in London**_

 _ **They hunt down three in Kenya**_

 _ **Number four is in California**_

 _ **Five has been clone**_

 _ **Number six has escape**_

 _ **Number seven is in Spain**_

 _ **Eight in India**_

 _ **Number nine has been lock in a base**_

 _ **Rumor told that another ship as come with chimera and another Garde**_

 ** _Number ten_**

My mistake was to ran away

Just because of my power

It scares me that power is not normal for a Garde well I think…

My name is Hallie Lewis but I go with five too it depend with who I am with.

When I was three my planet has been destroy nine of us plus our Cepan escape and come to earth.

Another ship came to earth with us but we didn't knew it before not so long ago

My Cepan Louna was like a sister to me she always was.

When we arrive on earth we all went in different way

I lived in London in the beginning and after that we went in Italia, Spain, America and finally in Canada.

When I was five I develop my first legacies it call...

Well I don't really know the name of it but my skin is impenetrable like indestructible.

I was in London when it happen, a car was about to hit a little girl, I went in front of her and when my body touch the car everything explode fire was everywhere I didn't knew what happen, after that we move.

The second one was when I was seven it was the telekinesis one, I was angry at Louna and I throw a lamp at her in front of the doctor.

The day after that we were the car and I was angry at her I didn't wanted to go, I wanted to stay in Italia so I yell at her to turn around and go back and she did it, I control her with my mind…

She didn't talk to me for three days after that.

I was twelve when all my nightmare really begin I was in America with Louna when they found us we try to escape, to fight but they were to many of them, so we were taken to a base where they torture Louna in front of me, they wanted to know which one I was.

Louna always told me to never say who I was, but I didn't have any choice I told them.

They killed her after that and experimented on me their clone machine thing, and they finally did it, they clone me, in a boy, who was ugly well it was my thought but yeah.

I escape two month after that when I develop a new legacies it was the control over the earth it called geo-thermokinesis I think I just throw earth in the face of every single one Mogs that I see these ugly face paid for what they done to Louna.

After all this I went to Canada and develop that legacies it was a normal day I was going to school like all the seventeen teenagers in Montreal when I saw him, his name was Kyle he was well everything a girl would want tall, kind, funny and gorgeous.

He was shot by Mogs I don't know why, I ran to his side and I start to cry and hug him at the same time.

Everything change, all the thing I saw was black and red a lot of strange person was looking at me, the first time I didn't know it was dead people but now I know it very well. After that I start to back up from Kyle body's he open his eyes at this moments and everyone was looking at me.

I was so screw… I ran and I went in the mountains to hide myself.

I stay there for three years I am twenty now and I know that all the Garde are fighting together but they are fighting my clone they wouldn't believe me if I told them what really happen plus my clone as just killed one of them.

They are going to hate me because I didn't do anything to stop him , cause I was too weak and I got myself clone…

My clone, I called him ugly fatty me, but I'll just say fatty me, he have legacies, not mine because even their clone machine thing can't reproduce legacies I don't know what would have happen if it was able to reproduce my power…

They took the legacies of number one, two and three, so now he can use externa, telekinesis and he can fly…

I am number five and I think it's time that I stop hiding myself I'm going to fight for the earth, for my planet, for Louna.

I'm a Garde and I will fight with the others

So that's it after five month I finally wrote another chapter. In the beginning I didn't know but I got a reviews from a girl name Hanna who I really thanks because it's why I do another chapter.

Tell me what you think of it and if I should continue this story. Lou


	3. AN

**Hey, it's Lou.**

 **I know author note suck and all… but I really don't know if I should continue this story so if any of you guys could tell me what you think about this it will be really cool.**

 **Also I'm searching for someone who could help me with my orthography cause I think that my story have a lot of error.**

 **So yeah that's all I wanted to say. Bye. -Lou**


End file.
